


AC20 Day 8: Hasard: Malfurion's Hellish Day

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2020 [8]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: (For Illidan and Maiev!), Ambiguous Relationships, Bonus Chapter, F/M, Hasard, Malfurion wishes he had chosen another job, Modern AU, Protective Siblings, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: That morning, Malfurion knew that he should have called sick at his job. Yet, here is it, dealing with his brother and the deadly Warden.
Relationships: Illidan Stormrage & Malfurion Stormrage, Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	AC20 Day 8: Hasard: Malfurion's Hellish Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> For today's fic, I offer you a bonus chapter for Hasard.  
> Those events are canon and should happen between chapters 13 and 20, though I haven't decided yet when it will be. Anyway, I'll probably reference it at some point so you'll know more about the timeline.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and see you tomorrow!

Malfurion knew that he should have stayed in bed that morning.

It all started like a regular day, and it was looking like it would be a good one as he wasn’t waking up to a text from Illidan asking for his help. So, he got out of bed, pretty happy by that fact, and prepared himself for his day of work with a strong breakfast and a coffee. He quickly scrolled through the news on his phone, making sure that there hadn’t been any problems that night, or just to have some news from the world and he could only smile as he thought that everything seemed to go well, compared to some periods he had to live through.

After his breakfast, the man gathered his stuff, looked at his phone one last time to make sure he wasn’t missing any important texts, and got out of his house. Thankfully, he wasn’t living too far away from the hospital, and usually, he was simply taking a walk to it, and that morning, he also got the opportunity to say hello to his neighbors as he left.

Between the two twins, Malfurion had always been the one who had been the more in-phase with the human world, and it was easier for him to blend into the crowd and go on with his life without caring too much about being seen as a demon. Meanwhile, Illidan wasn’t fit for human life at one hundred percent, as his demonic side had always been the strongest, and he had often said that he was finding his demon-self more comfortable, compared to his human disguise. And yet, they were similar, moved by the same goal: protecting the world and what mattered to them. Illidan was more of a fighter, protecting through the offensive as he was killing any threats to the peace of the city; while Malfurion, as a doctor, was saving as many lives as he could. And unfortunately, it was like he was saving his brother’s life more than anything for that last decade.

At that thought, Malfurion shook his head, wondering if that feud between his brother and the Warden would stop one day, especially that he couldn’t understand why it had happened in the first place. Illidan himself couldn’t tell anything about it, and from what he had said, it was like the Warden’s hate came from nowhere, and unfortunately, he never got to ask the woman herself about it, especially that it would probably be a little too weird for the Warden. And to protect his brother, he couldn’t afford to let her know that they were related.

Going through the door, Malfurion quickly waved at the secretaries at the front desk to tell them good morning, but quickly moved towards the floor where his office was to drop his stuff and put on the white cloak of the doctors, ready to start his shift. Then, he went to the staff room and made himself one more coffee before starting work, and more importantly, getting the news as to what happened during the night shift.

And it was there that Malfurion slowly realized he should have called in sick.

“So, anything worth being mentioned?” he asked the other doctors in the room.

He heard a deep sigh next to him, and when he turned his head, he saw Celestine, pinching her lips as the signs of a busy night were marked on her face. She quickly turned her spoon into her own coffee and finally, looked at Malfurion.

“It was alright, but you can expect a lot of paperwork, and a few official visits,” she sighed. “That night, a hunter got murdered, but the catch is that they were from another city and no one knew about that from what we gathered. We tried to save them but it was too late.”

“Meaning that people will want to investigate that murder to know who to accuse,” understood Malfurion.

“Yep. That’s why I’m still here, as I was the titular doctor for the night.”

“Good luck,” gently said Malfurion, putting a hand over her shoulder.

“Thanks, I will need it.”

As the clock hit the next hour, Malfurion excused himself to his coworker and moved back towards his office, checking the agenda on his phone to see the meetings that were planned for the day, and he frowned as he saw the name for the first appointment, a name that wasn’t there yesterday. And indeed, as soon as he reached the room, Illidan was already there for him, his arms crossed in front of him as he was impatiently waiting. Taking a deep, but discreet, breath, Malfurion joined his brother and welcomed him.

“Hi, Illidan,” he said, once again looking at the agenda on his phone. “I see that you actually took an appointment for once, I’m proud of you.”

“Oh please,” groaned the brother. “It’s important.”

“Alright, alright, get in.”

Illidan entered the room, followed by Malfurion who closed the door behind them and as Illidan took place on one of the chairs, the doctor went behind the desk and took out his brother’s file as he grabbed a pen in his hands.

“Is it about that new medicine? Does it don’t work either?” he began to ask.

“Oh, wait, that’s not about that,” quickly corrected Illidan. “Though that new medicine works better.”

Saying that, Malfurion noticed that Illidan had a soft smile spreading across his face and he raised an eyebrow at that fact, but said nothing about it. Instead, he put away the file and put back his attention to his brother.

“What is it then? Personal problems again?”

“Oh no, no,” Illidan said, waving his hands. “I’m here to investigate that murder because none of my Illidari who patrolled that night saw anything, and I heard that it was one of the Prophet’s hunters who found the body, and I know that it wouldn’t be past the Warden to kill someone to accuse me.”

“So, you want to innocent yourself first, before anyone could say that it was you?”

“Exactly.”

Malfurion was understanding the reasoning of his brother, and could only approve it, as he knew that it was a matter of hours before there would probably be a rumor that the Betrayer had been the one to kill the stranger, as it was always happening after a mysterious murder. After all, the Warden was really adamant about accusing him of everything wrong in the world, and once again, Malfurion wondered what his brother had done to bring the wrath of the human to him.

“Alright, but unfortunately, I won’t be able to help you, I wasn’t there for the night,” explained Malfurion. “I only learned about it this morning. You should go back to the front desk and they’ll guide you towards the doctors who were there.”

“Good, good,” nodded Illidan before looking back at his brother. “Do we have lunch together? I don’t think I’ll be out by then.”

“Why not, I should take my break around half past noon.”

“Deal, see you later.”

And with those words, Illidan got up and left the room, waving at his brother. On the other side of the room, Malfurion leaned back on his chair, looking at the hour and how long he had until the next appointment, now that he had shortened the one with Illidan. As he had almost a quarter, he simply started his computer and began to put some orders in the digital files, putting back some new notes from the last appointments that he had. But as he had barely started to do that, the phone on his desk began to ring with a call from the front desk, but as it was normal, he didn’t think twice and took the call.

“Doctor Stormrage?” whispered the voice of the secretary. “We have a problem… Your brother came to the front desk for the investigations but…”

Malfurion furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why she was whispering, while imagining what his brother could have done to force that call. Yet, he wasn’t as prepared for the truth as he thought.

“The Warden is also there to investigate,” continued the secretary. “They ran into each other.”

Just with those words, Malfurion began to sweat bullets as he knew how catastrophic it was going to be. There was no way that the Warden wasn’t there, using her human identity for the investigation, and if he wasn’t careful, his brother was going to give away his identity to the one person who really wanted to see him dead. He had to intervene!

“I’m coming, cancel my appointments,” he quickly said before slamming back the phone on the desk.

He quickly bounced from his chair and began to run through the hallways of the hospital, not even taking the elevator, and instead, jumped the flight of stairs to get on the ground floor. There, he tried to calm down his breathing and adjusted his clothes to not look like someone who had run, and he prepared himself for the worst as he entered the waiting room of the front office. And indeed, he saw his brother, casually talking with Maiev Shadowsong, absolutely not aware of the danger that the woman was representing for him.

Taking a really deep breath, he walked to the two people and cleared his throat as he got close to them. The objective was to separate them, without making it obvious that it was because of their secret identities and thus, he couldn’t let his brother know that the woman was the Warden, but she couldn’t let her realize that his brother was a demon, and even less the Betrayer. And as he knew that his brother would be suspicious if Malfurion was getting him away, he knew that he had to take care of the Warden.

“Ah, miss Shadowsong,” claimed Malfurion, faking his smile. “You’re a little early for your check-up but you’re lucky, my last appointment had been faster than expected, so we can start now and free you early?”

The two people turned towards Malfurion, who was feeling his back becoming wet from the stress, but he couldn’t stop right now. Lives were on the line. After all, the hate between the Betrayer and the Warden was so strong, that he knew that they wouldn’t care about the rules of non-aggression that the hospital had, and that one of them would die right away. But thankfully, they both were smart, or incredibly stupid.

“Oh yeah, of course,” Maiev quickly played along, perfectly aware that Malfurion knew her identity and more than probably the reason for her visit, and it wasn’t rare that the doctors and nurses were openly lying in front of patients to protect the identities. “Let’s do that.”

Then, she turned towards Illidan.

“If you’re still around at noon, do you want to have lunch?” she asked, smiling at him.

He sighed sadly and scratched his neck.

“Sorry Maiev, I already have lunch planned with someone, maybe tomorrow?”

“Sounds good, I’ll text you.”

“We do that,” he smiled at her.

At the sight of that smile, Malfurion squinted and quickly glanced between the two of them. It was exactly the same smile that Illidan had when he was in his office and suddenly, he remembered that conversation that he had with his brother, when he admitted having troubles sleeping and that he had started to see a human… Even if he was claiming that it wasn’t because of romantic feelings. At that idea quickly went through his mind, Malfurion tried to keep his composure and forget about it, as it was probably the worst thing that could happen to his brother, and then, coughed.

“After you,” he told Maiev, showing her the way.

She nodded and began to leave, and Malfurion caught Illidan’s suspicious glance as she left with him. After all, he had spent so many times at the hospital over the years to see his brother, that he knew the little tricks to keep the mortals out of the secret of the demons living amongst them. And suddenly, Malfurion wondered if he had made the right decision by interrupting them.

But he couldn’t start to hesitate now, as he had no doubts that the Warden would feel it as if she was a shark smelling blood, and the doctor knew that he had to follow through with his plan and just keep them out of each other's sight. So, he brought Maiev to his office, even if he knew that he didn’t have any information about the murder and that he wouldn’t be of any help to the Warden, but what mattered, was to allow Illidan to investigate on his side, and then, freeing the woman to do the same.

“Sorry to have interrupted you,” began Malfurion as they walked through the white hallway. “I guess that you are here for the death of that hunter?”

“I am,” she quickly replied.

And with those two words, her face changed as she went into her Warden self, her eyes being more alert, looking everywhere and shining brightly with determination. She wasn’t there to play around.

“Understood,” nodded Malfurion. “Unfortunately, I won’t be able to help you because I wasn’t there for the night, but you can wait for the titular doctor in my office.”

“Thank you.”

And as that small conversation ended, they had gotten in front of the room and Malfurion opened the door, inviting Maiev to get inside and he followed her. As she sat on the same chair that Illidan had used a little before her, the brother realized how bad that situation was as there was no way that if the two kept running into each other at the hospital that day, they would always find a good excuse to explain their presence. And as soon as they would understand that they were there for the same reason, they would understand that they were part of the hunters of the city.

As Maiev looked around, her eyes locked on Malfurion, sitting on the other side of the desk and the man felt once again the sweat dripping on his back as she was clearly looking at him as the Warden, and not the human. And he hated it.

“Weird,” she told him. “You remind me of someone…”

At those words, Malfurion couldn’t stop himself from glancing at the picture of Illidan and him that was sitting on his desk, despite that he knew that they had made sure to change a few things on their own bodies to hide the fact that they were twins and that way, protecting their identities. Yet, he knew that some people would be able to see through it and notice the similarities.

“Yeah, everyone tells me that I look like a famous actor,” Malfurion faked a chuckle, glancing at the woman.

He could see that she wasn’t completely on board with that explanation and Malfurion really hoped that she wouldn’t link him to Illidan. He knew that there was no way that she would find the similarities between him and the Betrayer, as she had a pretty strong idea of who he was, and the idea that he could have a family went over her head, but for Illidan… If she had to discover that they were related, she would immediately understand that he was a demon, as Malfurion was well-known as a demon in the hospital and to the hunters of the city, and if she was understanding that Illidan was a demon… Nothing would stop her to find out that he’s the Betrayer.

“Oh good,” Malfurion quickly changed the subject as he turned the screen of his computer towards the woman. “They finally added the files about that hunter. You can check it to get the information.”

And as the woman began to concentrate on it, Malfurion quickly put down the picture to make sure that she wouldn’t accidentally see it, and after that, as she was taking notes from the files, he sent a message on the group chat of the hospital, warning all the employees that both the Warden and the Betrayer were in the hospital in their civilian identities, and that they had to keep them away from each other at any cost. Then, he went back to look at the woman.

Despite that he was more than aware that she had a really strong hate boner for his brother and only wanted to kill him, he couldn’t bring himself to hate her, or even give her identity away to Illidan. First, it was because he had been a doctor for centuries, and had sworn again and again that he wouldn’t let anyone be hurt or killed under his protection, and protecting the secret identities were part of it. Second, every time he was seeing her, he couldn’t stop himself from remembering their first meeting, and it was slightly haunting him, while only making him fear the Warden the more she was staying alive.

She was barely a teenager by that time, probably not older than thirteen when they found her in the secret emergency room, she was accompanied by one of the Prophet’s hunters of that time, and what struck Malfurion, was how bloody she was, but how dull she was looking. The hunter was gently speaking with her, trying to comfort her but the little girl was barely speaking, only moving her head to acknowledge the one-sided conversation. She had made the mistake to get out in the streets at night and had been attacked by a demon, only to be saved by the hunter who was passing by, and who had brought her to the hospital to get help. And yet, as Malfurion took care of her, she was barely reacting, letting him do the cleaning of the few wounds and he bandaged them. All that time, her eyes were mostly empty, but for one small flame shining bright with rage. But what really scared him as he helped her, was that he noticed more scars under the recent wounds, scars that were seemingly there for years now, and Malfurion had frowned upon them as she was still fairly young.

But he couldn’t really say anything, and even when he asked about it, she didn’t say anything, staying silent and all that they really got from her, was the number of her aunt who was taking care of her. And when he was remembering that untold rage in her eyes, he hadn’t been surprised, a few years later to discover that she had joined the hunters and was now hunting the demons by herself. Yet, he would always remember that little girl, completely unfazed by her encounter with a demon, and whose body was telling a dark story, and thus, he couldn’t bring himself to tell her identity to his brother.

All he could do was to hope that Illidan would be able to survive against the raging Warden.

“So, how’s your investigation?” asked Malfurion, sitting at the table with his food tray.

Illidan sighed and began to play on his plate with the fork.

“Everything points out at a demon culprit, the cuts weren’t clear enough to be done by knives, so I will have to cross the Warden from the list.”

“And anyway, I don’t think she would do something like that, she seems pretty upfront on her kills.”

Illidan raised an eyebrow, bringing a potato to his mouth.

“You can never be sure with her, she’s sneaky and sly and I’m pretty sure that she’ll sacrifice anyone if it allows her to reach me.”

“Not so sure,” added Malfurion. “From what I gathered, you’re pretty much the only person that she would kill unless she is provoked.”

“You’re awfully sure of yourself…” pointed out Illidan. “Are you aware of something I’m not? Like… Let’s say… Her identity?”

At those words, Malfurion put down the cutlery and glared at his brother.

“I know her identity and you know it perfectly. And no, I won’t tell you, don’t even try. I could get fired if I was doing something like that.”

“Alright, alright,” Illidan waved his hands, in a way to tell his brother to calm down. “I won’t ask, I know how important your job is to you.”

“Thank you,” dryly replied Malfurion, knowing that it was the only way to dissuade his brother from asking further questions.

Silence followed as they both ate the food, quickly scrolling through their phones, Malfurion especially to have some information on the Warden’s movements. And suddenly, he remembered those awful thoughts that he had when he saw both Maiev and Illidan at the front desk, and he had to know a little more, to be sure.

“This morning,” he began, grabbing Illidan’s attention as he was changing the subject. “When I asked about your sleep, you told me it was fine for now. Got rid of the human?”

“Oh…” he said, not expecting that question and staying silent for a few seconds before answering. “Yeah, I decided to keep my distance from her.”

Malfurion’s lips twitched as he repressed the smile. So, it couldn’t be Maiev as he wouldn’t have talked with her so casually if he was trying to keep his distance from her. And yet, a little voice was telling him that Illidan was lying, and it was a pretty convincing voice, especially once he realized that actually, Maiev could have replaced that human in Illidan’s priority. But Malfurion couldn’t ask anything about Maiev, as he had to dodge that subject as much as he could to make sure that Illidan wouldn’t be able to put the pieces together.

“I didn’t know that you had already met Maiev,” Illidan added himself.

Unless his own brother was stupid enough to bring up the subject.

While Malfurion cursed loudly in his brain, Illidan once again played in his plate, and as his hair was falling in front of his face, he took advantage of it to look at his brother while being unnoticed. But after so many years of dealing with Illidan, Malfurion had mastered his poker face and he stayed completely unfazed.

“What do you want me to say?” he let out a chuckle. “She’s a patient like the others. Everyone has to see a doctor from time to time.”

“That’s true,” also chuckled Illidan. “So, a regular patient? I guess yes if you recognized her…”

And here they were, Illidan’s specialty. Holding what seemed to be a casual conversation, only that he was throwing little information to throw off the others, often to force them to tell secrets. It wasn’t the first time that he was using it with Malfurion, and thankfully, the brother was able to recognize it when it was happening.

“I see her every few months for a simple check-up,” shrugged Malfurion, determined to not let anything escape him. “How do you know her?”

At that question, Illidan laughed a little at the memory.

“She forgot her wallet and didn’t see it until she was ordering lunch, so I offered to pay for her. But because she wanted to repay me, I had to give her my number and we stayed in contact.”

Malfurion glanced at the side as he took note of that information, and despite that Illidan wasn’t giving any time information, for a woman such as the Warden to open herself to someone else and invite them herself for lunch, it could only mean that sometimes I happened since that first encounter. And it meant that Maiev would fit the role of the human bothering Illidan’s sleep. And yet, from what Illidan said, he wouldn’t have talked like that with her. So, what? It was recent? Really recent? And with how Illidan had formulated it, he was implying that it was Maiev who had kept the contact with him as she was the one with his number… He felt the headache running towards him at breakneck speed.

“She’s pretty cute, don’t you think?” the brother added as he was bringing his mug of coffee to his lips, glancing at the other man.

Inside his brain, Malfurion only wanted to scream.

Actually, he wanted to scream out loud, period.

Illidan was really a master of meaningless, yet meaningful conversation, as Malfurion became sure that his brother was trying to push him over the edge, and he was only waiting for the moment where Malfurion couldn’t take it anymore and would loudly scream at him that Maiev and the Warden were the same people. But no, he had to be stronger than that, and find a way to get his brother to stop thinking about the woman, without giving away the reason why.

“Oh… You know I’ve never been the kind of person to check the look,” he tried to say, hoping that his brother would believe it.

“So, what do you think of her personality then?”

_ Goddamnit Illidan! _

The evening had finally fallen on the city, and Malfurion sighed loudly as he let himself fall on his chair, vividly rubbing his face with his hands as he checked the hour. As expected, that hellish day had forced him to work overtime, and he couldn’t wait to get home, especially after spending the entire afternoon, tiptoeing with his brother to not let him discover Maiev’s true identity, but also to make sure they wouldn’t run into each other again while investigating the murder. The twin had spent almost all afternoon in Malfurion’s office, where he was keeping him locked thanks to his computer who had access to most information that had been discovered by then. Meanwhile, the Warden had run around the hospital and the hospital’s group chat was keeping tracks of her movement, until they had finally been able to announce that she was out. Then, Malfurion freed his brother, who had left a few minutes prior to this.

Now that the stress was out, Malfurion was under the impression that he was going to melt into a puddle under his desk, and he had no other choices but to send an email to the direction, asking them to contact the Prophet and Illidan to ask them to send someone else the next time they had to investigate like that. It was too much, not only for Malfurion, but also all the other employees who were in the secret about their identities, and they were all agreeing that it had been the worst day of the year. But now, it was over, and Malfurion thought of asking for days off from all the pain he had to endure that day.

His only consolation was that Illidan hadn’t talked about Maiev anymore since lunch, where Malfurion succeeded to not scream at his brother, nor give away the truth about Maiev, and he was proud of it.

The reward of going home and sleeping peacefully was waiting for him.

But knocks on his door interrupted him as a nurse passed their head through the interstice of the door, her face clearly telling that she was there to announce bad news. Yet, Malfurion forced the smile over his face and asked what was happening.

“Sorry to bother you, but it seems that your brother and the Warden ran into each other on their way home,” she told him. “He’s in the demon emergency room, he got stabbed.”

Malfurion really wondered why he didn’t stay in bed that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Tomorrow: A follow-up to one story I've started in the first calendar. I hope you're ready for angst ^^'
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic!
> 
> \----  
> Unfortunately, English isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics, or anything, you can still hit me up there!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord)
> 
> Later!
> 
> (Comments are welcomed and appreciated :D)


End file.
